Lost and Found
by Kristykremedounts4
Summary: AU: Amy is kidnapped by Jesse and when she returns she must get used to life at the ranch after being gone for over a year. She is starting to get used to things with the help of the new ranch hand Ty and her family.
1. Chapter One

**AN: This is my second attempt at writing fanfiction. I had to delete my first story because I hated the way I wrote it. And I didn't really have time to write back then, but now I have too much time on my hands. So I hope this is way better than my first attempt. Sorry that it is really short.**

Amy leaned back in the bathtub her clothes were still on and the water was off. She had no idea why she even let him take her leaving everything that she loved behind. She missed home, her grandfather, and her mother. They'd been fighting when she left, her mother thought she was too young to be with a boy, and Amy feeling she was old enough. It all seemed pointless to her now. Jesse wasn't the best at thinking straight, he'd cheated on her all the time on their "road trip." The only reason she didn't leave him was that she didn't have anywhere else to go and no idea where they where. He talked of all these great places they were going to visit, but a year of being on the road and they hadn't been to any. Amy wanted to go home but she couldn't. She missed the horses and the people of Hudson. She was doing school online and even with Jesse she always felt alone. She had no one since all her friends were in Hudson probably rumoring about her disappearance. No one knew he forced her to write the goodbye letter, and forced her to leave so he could take her with him. She wished she'd been able to tell her mother, but she didn't pick up what Amy was telling her in time. Jesse was always in control he knew she didn't have a cell phone and wouldn't allow her to use any hotel phones. He couldn't risk her calling the police or her family. He didn't want to risk her telling anyone the truth, they all thought she ran away, and he didn't want them to send him to jail. Amy was lucky in a way, he never tried to sleep with her, but maybe because that was a line even he couldn't cross. When he brought a girl to the room he'd lock her in the bathroom and she stayed. She'd rather it be a willing girl then her.

Amy was tired of it. She was once again in the bathroom, able to hear everything. She wanted out of this nightmare. She wished she ignored Jesse's flirting in the beginning. She wouldn't be in this mess now. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep and tune the noise out. When suddenly it stopped.

"What the hell is this Jesse?" A shrill female voice yelled. She must of found the shoe Amy dropped and couldn't find.

"Me and my sister came here together and she must of dropped her shoe and lost it when she was in here earlier." Amy hopped the girl wasn't dumb and could see through him. She thought about banging on the door, but then what would happen. Amy decided she had to try, she banged as hard as she could on the bathroom door.

"What's that?" The female voice was getting closer. She sounded confused.

"Room service." He offered weakly. She knew better than that. She grabbed the bathroom door handle and opened it up. She saw Amy and screamed.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here, listening to us!" She was shocked. Amy knew this was her chance and wasn't going to lose it.

"Hi I'm Amy, the girl Jesse kidnapped." She said it slowly and sweetly. The women was speechless for a few moments before speaking.

"You kidnapped her! She isn't your sister! Are you okay?" She was concerned for Amy.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll call the cops on this creep." She took Amy under her wing. She looked at Jesse with disgust as she pulled out her phone and dialed 911. She sat with Amy in the small gross motel room until the police showed up.

"Are you the girl who was kidnapped?" A police officer asked Amy with concern. "I'm a father and if someone ever took away my daughter I'd want him behind bars." He explained.

"Yes, he kidnapped me. He made me wright a note like I wanted to go, and hasn't let me talk to my family for over a year." Her eyes welled with tears just talking about it.

"Alright, would you like to call your parents right now and tell them what happened?" "We'll give you privacy." He assured her. Amy just nodded gratefully. She didn't know what to say. She watched as everyone left the room. She grabbed the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. The phone rang and rang, her hope fleeing. She'd almost put the phone back when she heard a voice.

"Hello?" It was her friend Mallory. She was always at their house. Amy smiled just thinking of home.

"Hi Mallory can you put on my mom, we have a lot to catch up on." Amy wanted her to hand the phone over, but knew the little blonde always was in other's business.

"How are you and Jesse doing? Are you still together? Why'd you leave? Was it because of me?" The little girl bombarded Amy with the questions she didn't want to answer quite yet.

"Mallory my mom?" Amy reminded her.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." 'Who are you talking to now Mallory?' Amy heard her Grandpa's voice through the phone. "Amy!" The girl was very excited. 'Amy?' Her grandfather couldn't believe it. He knew Amy didn't run away, he knew it was Jesse. But even his mother didn't know where he took her. He grabbed the phone from Mallory joy in his voice as he asked

"Amy is that you?" His heart nearly bursting when he heard her soft yes.

"Where are you I'll come pick you up." He was overjoyed. But worried when she didn't speak.

"Does mom think I ran away?" Amy had to know. He needed to tell her she needed to hear it.

"No. She knew that it was all Jesse's doing. The whole town knew. He wasn't exactly the best boy in town and everyone knows you're not the type to run away from your problems. Amy releashed the breath she was holding. She had been waiting to hear that for over a year. She felt lighter and almost happy. Almost. She wasn't home yet.

"I'm in a motel in the outskirts of Calgary. I don't know much else." Amy was upset that she couldn't give anymore information to her caring Grandfather.

"I'll be there soon." He was determined to bring his granddaughter back home. He hung up the phone and went to his old rusted truck explaining his actions to no one. He was sure Mallory had told his daughter Marion. Because she was already in the truck tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We're going to bring her home safe and sound." He said out loud to assure her and himself.


	2. Chapter Two

**AN: Thank y'all for the wonderful reviews I appreciate it all. I got the idea for this story from a song. It's kind of sad, but definitely worth a listen. It's called **_**Sad Girls **_**it's by Jillian Jacqueline. That's where the idea came from, I love using music as inspiration for writing, and love listening to it as I write. I believe all you need to write is an idea and somewhere to put it. **

Amy sat alone in the motel room long after hanging up the phone, her saving grace, the woman was talking to the police outside the room. Amy was worried her grandfather wouldn't be able to find her. She didn't give him much info on where she was, but it wasn't like Jesse told her these things. She'd gathered all of the limited stuff she had. She wanted to cry, but she needed to be strong for her mom and Grandpa. One thing was for sure she was ready to go home.

Amy was lost in her thoughts when a sharp knock rang into the room. Her throat was too dry to verbally answer so she got up to let the person in. She was surprised to see the woman standing there.

"I couldn't just leave you without checking in on you." She explained.

"Thank you." Was all Amy could muster. They stood in awkward silence before she handed Amy a card, and gently hugged her and whispered "goodbye." She looked back as she walked down the dimly lit hallway. Amy looked down at her card. **Daisy Meyer Attorney At Law. +1(780)-621-3810 ****(this isn't a real number)**

"_This will come in handy." _Amy couldn't help but think. Val Stanton wouldn't want her reputation to be tarnished by her son going to jail. Especially because he was supposed to inherit the family fortune. "_But then again maybe her reputation is already ruined because of him." _She hoped so. Amy sat waiting and wondering if her grandfather would be able to find her. She wished he had a cell phone so she could call him and tell him where she was. But she wasn't ready to leave the room and Jesse had taken all clues of where they were with him. She sighed and closed her eyes hot tears ready to pour out of them. She was about to lose it. What she'd been holding in for almost a whole year. She lost who she was and now she was being taken back, but she wasn't sure if she could go back to who she was.

"Amy." Her mother's voice called into the empty room. Calling for What it missed. Amy ran to the door and pulled it open and jumped into her worried mother's arms.

"I'm so sorry mom. I let him control me, you were right I shouldn't ever listened to his bs. I'm so sorry." Amy couldn't stop the tears from falling and running down her chin and onto her mother's sleeve.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I can't imagine what he put you through. And I'm sorry too, for not noticing until it was too late." Marion's face matched Amy's and even her Grandpa had tears in his eyes.

"It's getting late and Mallory and the new ranch hand are waiting for us at home." He subtly told them it was time to move on from the grief and pain, and start a new chapter.

"New ranch hand?" Amy asked puzzled. Marion looked at her father with a thanks-a-lot look.

"Your mom has another kid like Scott on probation working for us. His name is Ty and he's about your age. But don't be getting any ideas. He's only been here for a few days and doesn't know you exist. But I'm sure Mallory filled him in." His tone was low but his message was clear. Amy nodded, she wasn't sure if she was up to dinner with a stranger her first night back home. She wasn't sure if she was up to dinner with Mallory her first night home.

"So what's for dinner?" Amy teased trying to break the ice.

"Knowing those two pasta." They all laughed at Marion's joke, as they filed into the golden truck and at last were heading home all together. And for the first time since she and Jesse left Amy felt at peace.


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: So sorry about the length of the last chapter. I would like to try and make my chapters longer, but I felt like it was a good place to end that chapter. I think this chapter might have some spotlight on Ty. I never know how it's going to end up until I write it. I've been trying to write a lot right now so when school resumes I'll have some chapters saved up. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"Welcome home Amy!" Mallory rushed off the porch and into Amy's arms. She was stronger than Amy remembered. Amy must of looked uncomfortable because her mother came to her rescue.

"Mallory she's been through a lot today." Her eyes watching Amy's as they were watering. Mallory let go and backed up, she missed Amy but knew better then disobey Marion. She stared at Amy like she was a china doll about to break.

"Thanks Mallory. I missed you a lot too." Amy said quietly. She looked past mallory on the porch to see a guy immersing with her grandfather. He was tall, had messy brown hair, and a very sarcastic tone in his voice.

"_That must be Ty._" She knew she was right based on her Grandpa's short mention of him earlier. Amy was looking around her family and she felt guilty for all the grief her disappearance caused. She walked toward the barn, half expecting someone to call for her to go inside, but no one did. They didn't even notice that she disappeared again. She didn't mind though. She loved the barn and missed seeing horses everyday. Her horse Jazzy was right where she'd left her. Amy smiled as she approached Jazzy, she stroked her fuzzy face gently. She knew that she would be herself in no time when she stroked her horse. She stood there smiling and staring at her horse not hearing the sound of boots on the barn floor.

"You missed this place a lot I bet." He paused for a second before adding softly, "I would." Amy looked into his eyes they were a brilliant green. She let her smile answer for her, hoping he wouldn't press for more. He didn't. Ty knew more about her then she knew about him. Her Grandfather; Jack had told him three days ago briefly about the girl in all the pictures in the house, after he asked why he couldn't stay in the house. How she was tricked into a relationship with a guy and how he took her with him when he skipped town. He didn't think he'd ever get to meet her. He thought he'd be done with his probation and long gone before she came back home. He had an understanding of what she was going through. Before he came to Heartland he was in a relationship with a girl who happened to be a con artist. She took him away from home and then ditched him, so he could understand what Amy went through. He had looked at one of her more recent pictures almost every time he came in because something about her smile drew him to her. And he was starting to get upset he'd never get to meet the pretty girl in the picture. But here she was in front of him. Her smile lighting up his face almost instantly. He was worried that she caught him blushing, but she wasn't even looking at him. Her attention only on her horse. He was going to walk away, but she stopped him.

"I know that Mallory told you everything about me, you don't have to play dumb about it." Her smile faltered. He gathered the courage to look her in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked questionly.

"Acting like you don't know what happened. Acting like I chose to leave." She said angrily.

"They don't blame you, so why should you blame yourself?" He could see through her like she was glass.

"How'd you know that?" Amy sounded offended, how had he known how she felt.

"Because I've been there. Something that was out of my control hurt others and I blamed myself." He managed to let out his own guilt. Amy saw the look in his eyes, the same one she saw in her own when she looked in a mirror. The look of shame.

"_He is on probation, but for what_?" he seemed nice enough to her but her judgement of people's character was pretty bad. She wasn't sure if she should even be talking to this boy.

"I think it's time for dinner." She suggested, trying to end the awkwardness happening between them. It didn't work, he walked next to her in silence back towards the house. She didn't know if she should say something or not. She chose to stay silent. So did he.

Ty didn't know what else to say to Amy. She seemed determined not to talk to him and he respected her wishes no matter how much he wanted to talk to her. He wished that he could tell her what a beacon of light her picture was for him. They walked in and sat down across from each other. Amy felt strange sitting at her old spot at the table, she was glad to have a home cooked meal. She hadn't had one in so long.

"OMG did Jesse even feed you? You look so thin!" Mallory gapped at Amy's trimmer than usual figure. Everyone stopped and stared at Amy. She just blushed.

"Some nights there wasn't enough compassion in Jesse's heart to feed me. It's no big deal." She tried to assure everyone with no success. She wished that dinner could be over, as her mom added a second helping of pasta on Amy's plate. Everyone seemed so interested in her like she was broken, and in a way she was.

"Please excuse me, I'm going to do night check." She excused herself. She couldn't take the stares any longer.

"Amy you barely touched your food." Her grandpa told her like she didn't already know.

"I haven't done night check in so long. I missed doing it so much. Please Grandpa!" She begged to be released from being goggled at. She felt lost, like they thought she wasn't the same and that they thought she was in need of constant attention. She walked out into the darkness taking a big gulp of fresh air. She felt out of place at her own home.

"_Is it still home?_"

"Of course it is!" She scolded herself out loud. She was just being silly, they loved her that's why they were so concerned. She turned around and opened the door only to run into Ty.

"Did they send you out to find me?" She sounded glad that they cared. Ty rubbed his neck nervously.

"Well no, I thought you shouldn't go alone, in the dark, you know." He didn't want to tell her he followed her because he wanted more alone time with her. Amy laughed.

"I've been doing the same trip to check on the horses since I was a little kid. But yeah I could use some company." She could read him like a book already.

"So why are you really out here?" She kindly demanded.

"Just trying to get to know my new boss." He told her half the truth. She looked so pretty in the moonlight.

"Okay then let's get going. These horses aren't going to check up on themselves." She joked. He laughed. And followed the captivating blonde off the porch. He could understand why her ex would want to take her with him.

"_She was a beam of light in the dark and to have her all to himself._" Ty stopped himself, she didn't belong to him. He wouldn't be like her ex. He would share her, and let her enjoy herself. He had to jog to keep up, she was already inside the barn talking to the horses. He laughed gently at her.

"Hey!" She threw a small pile of hay at him. He picked what wasn't on him up and threw it back at her.

"Oh no you don't." She exclaimed merrily. Her face was alive, her eyes glowing. She threw back more hay and soon they were having a hay fight.

"Ahem." It was Marion. She watched her daughter and Ty have fun together and it made her happy to see Amy smile. She joined in the fight, and they all were covered in hay by the time they finished night check. Amy and Marion walked back towards the house laughing while Ty watched from the loft. His smile getting bigger when she laughed. He closed the loft door and went to bed. Unable to stop thinking about her. While Amy lay in her bed awake replaying the last 24 hours. So much had happened. She was happy at last after a year of being numb she was finally feeling something.


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: Happy Fourth of July to my fellow Americans. I'm going out of town tomorrow, so I'm writing an extra long chapter today. Not that I'm complaining. I'm going to take a break from working on this story while I'm gone. I want to spend time with my family outside not inside writing alone. Although if I get bored I might work on it. Sorry I had to reupload this chapter because the website didn't show it as updated on my devices and I was very confused by it.**

Amy woke up surprised she had dreams instead of nightmares last night. Her room was exactly like she left it, except there was a thick dust on everything. Amy wouldn't be surprised if no one went into her room after she left. It looked like the door hadn't even been opened since the note was found on the desk. Amy was sure if she looked at the desk she'd see the note Jesse made her write, but she didn't look. She never wanted to see that letter again. It was hard enough to write it and leave. She stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen. Something smelled really good. She stopped when she saw her mother talking to a man outside, his back was toward the house, so she couldn't see his face. She wondered if that was her dad who left when she was little. She didn't know what he looked like, but maybe he learned that she was taken and had returned home and wanted to talk to her mom about it. The man turned a little and she knew who he was immediately. She ran out to greet him.

"Scott! It's been so long since I've seen you!" She was very excited to see the boy that used to live in their loft, and was now her favorite vet.

"Amy, it's good to see you back where you belong." He then turned back to Marion. They were discussing a client's horse and how to treat it. Amy knew better than to interrupt them again. Besides she was hungry and there was good smelling food inside. Before she knew it, she was eating a hearty breakfast of ground up meat and eggs. She was enjoying herself, by herself for the first time in a long time.

"Glad that you are enjoying the breakfast I made." Mallory said smugly.

"You can cook now!?" Amy was surprised everything seemed the same as a year ago, except for Mallory and Ty. She thought all Mallory could cook was pasta they had last night.

"My mom makes me take classes with her. I knew you'd want to sleep in, so I made something for you about fifteen minutes ago." Amy laughed at the little blonde.

"Thank you it was really good." Amy thought for a moment before adding, "How late is it?"

"Ten thirty." Amy choked on the eggs. She hated getting up super late, a ranch needs to get running early for all the work to be finished by the time the sun goes down. Her Grandpa hated slow risers.

"Thanks for the food Mallory, but I've got to go. You should of woke me up." Amy was frustrated with everyone treating her differently. She washed her plate and ran back to her room to slip on her jeans and put on her boots. She hurriedly buttoned up her shirt, and ran outside to greet the day head on.

"Hey boss! I didn't know we could sleep in. I'm supposed to wait for you to give me instructions, because your Mom and Grandpa are busy." Ty lightly teased her. Amy just blushed. She was glad he wasn't putting her on a pedestal like everyone else was. She felt really normal around him, and it worried her that she was getting closer to him.

"Alright you can start by mucking out the stalls, has Grandpa taught you how to do that yet?" She was looking at his shoes as she talked.

"Um no, I got here late Friday and your mom gave me Saturday to get settled in…and then you called Sunday and they left. So yeah I don't know how to muck out a stall. He admitted. He noticed her attention was on his sneakers. He saw her chuckle to herself.

"Is there something wrong with my shoes?" He asked self conscious of her gaze. He thought his sneakers would be okay to work in.

"Well...if you like them you'll put on some boots. You can borrow an old pair of Grandpa's." She suggested. She couldn't imagine doing ranch work in those. She lead him to the barn office and to an old wooden trunk. She shifted through marveling at some of the stuff she forgot existed, until she found a worn out pair of boots that looked about his size. She lifted them out and pulled out a pair of long socks. She looked at them for them for a second before saying:

"I think they're a little big, but you'll thank me later." He grabbed them out of her hands mumbling a "thanks." She looked in her element ordering him around, he was worried he would totally embarrass himself trying to do the work she gave him. She lead him back to in front of an empty stall.

"You can get a new pair that suits you better at Maggie's. We'll have to go on a supply run there after we finish the stalls." She set to work pushing a wheelbarrow in front of her stall.

"All the horses are out in the field right now, that's when we muck out everyday when they're out in the field." She explained carefully. She then grabbed a shovel from the wheelbarrow and set to work scooping out the muck putting in down in the wheelbarrow. He wouldn't be smiling when he did it, but she was grinning as she worked on the stall. When she finished she wheeled the wheelbarrow in front of the next stall and handed him the shovel.

"You're turn." She was still grinning. Ty took the shovel from her hands and set to work, as she watched on. She seemed impressed at how quickly he was shoveling.

"I'll leave you to it." She nodded to him and walked away. "Come get me when you're done." She called over her shoulder. Then she was gone. Ty didn't want her to leave him, without her presence the job took longer, and seemed worse then when she was standing over him. He finished his first stall and set out on the next. He was glad that there were only two more stalls left so he could go find Amy soon.

"_Where did she go?_ _I barely know her how am I going to know where to look for her_?" He was suddenly very worried, he should've asked her where she was going. He rushed to finish the two stalls so he could go looking for her. He put the shovel in the wheelbarrow and set out to find her. He walked out of the barn and stopped when he saw her in the middle of the round pen chasing a horse around her mom calling words of encouragement to her. If Amy looked happy just mucking out the stall, then she looked like she would explode from working with this horse. Her face was alive with her unexplainable glow radiating stronger than ever from it. She looked perfect in Ty's eyes. He climbed on the wooden railing and sat next to Mallory and Marion.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Mallory looked at Ty, who was unable to take his eyes off of Amy. He nodded slightly, not that she saw her eyes were back on Amy.

"What's she doing?" He asked them both. Secretly wished he was the one Amy was chasing after.

"It's called Join-Up. She'll chase and yell at that horse until he stops and licks his lips, then she'll turn away from him, and he'll walk up to her at that point she'll give him a mint. She's better at it then me." Marion chuckled with amused pride. Ty was fascinated by Amy's actions in the pen. Her voice was firm and loud, her movements were very fluid and smooth. He gasped when the horse stopped. Amy faced her spectators her grin was contagious because Ty found himself smiling too, as the horse slowly walked toward her and gently nuzzled her shoulder. She turned and gave him the mint and patted his neck lightly. She clipped on the lead rope and lead him out the pin. Handing him to her Mom.

"You finished! Great I'll show you what to do with the wheelbarrow." She walked into the barn and pushed the Wheelbarrow out and dumped the muck onto a steadily growing pile right by the barn door. Ty felt his face get hot, he could've figured that out on his own, but he was glad she showed him.

"Alright I'm assuming that old blue GMC is yours." She pointed to his truck expectly.

"Yes that's it." He walked toward it, with her on his heels, had he known she was going to ride in it with him he would've cleaned it up and hosed it down. She didn't seem to mind the mess, she didn't say anything about it at least.

"I think I'll just give you the list and let you figure Maggie's out yourself. I'm not ready to see everyone from school." She didn't look as certain of herself sitting in his truck, as she was in the pen with the horse. She was unsure of how to act in his truck and she thought if they walked in Maggie's together rumors of both their appearances would swirl. After it was a small town and last time anyone heard of her was that Jesse took her away. "_What would they all think if I show up for the first time in a year with Ty._" She couldn't stop worrying.

"No you have to show me and explain what exactly Maggie's is." Ty wanted to be seen with her. He didn't tell her, he'd been to Maggie's on the way to the ranch on Friday. And that he knew she had a friend named Soraya who worked there, who was worried about Amy and missed her. He wanted to walk in with her and show her off to the strangers. He couldn't see that she didn't want to go in because she was worried about the aftermath of her disappearance.

"I think you can figure it out on your own. Although I'm worried you might not know how to pick a pair of good sturdy boots." She was smiling her, eye catching, smile again. Ty hoped that was her agreeing to come in with him. It was. She got out with him and walked with a purpose to the front door of the dinner and feed store. He happily followed behind her. She held the door open for him and came inside behind him. She took a deep breath, everyone was staring at them. Soraya, her friend, dropped her order pad as soon as she saw Amy.

"Amy you're back!" Was all she could muster with the amount of excitement she gathered from seeing her friend. Amy and her both hugged and Soraya told her she never gave up hope that she'd come home.

"I have a list for you." Amy told her remembering why she came to the store in the first place. She gave her friend the list of supplies and Soraya ran off to collect it all.

"One more thing, Ty here needs a sturdy pair of boots." Soraya had just put everything down on the store's counter. She looked at Amy for a second then seemed to process what she just said.

"What's your shoe size?" She was looking at Ty.

"Uh...a ten and a half." He felt awkward for some reason talking about his feet's size in front of Amy. She didn't even care, she was focused on getting him a pair of boots. Soraya came back with a big box and set it on the counter. Ty was surprised they didn't let him try on the boots, but didn't say anything.

"Okay your total is two hundred seven dollars and eighty three cents." She told Amy who dug out a plastic bag that had **Supplies Money **written on it in permanent marker from her jean pockets. She used a lot of money in it, but not all. Amy had told Marion she was going to get him a pair of boots and she added more money in the bag.

"I'm so glad that you are free of Jesse, and it's summer now so you don't have to worry about going back to school yet." Soraya was talking to Amy obviously really happy to see her friend.

"Yeah I'm glad to be back too, I missed this place a lot." Amy was looking around the dinner store combo beaming. She grabbed everything off the counter and headed toward the door, Ty opened it for her.

"Thanks. Do you mind if I put these in the back of your truck?" looking at everything in her arms. Ty shook his head no, and grabbed the box of cubes from the top of the pile she was carrying. She gave him a grateful look as he put it in the tailgate of his truck. She set everything carefully down so she wouldn't dent his perfect tailgate, then climbed into the truck with him. The trip to Maggie's went better than she expected, maybe because she was with Ty. She was starting to warm up to him. It scared her because he had been on probation before, and last time she thought she liked a guy he took her away from everything she knew and loved.

"Ready to go?" He asked her, shaking her from her thoughts.

"Yes." Ty was a perfect gentleman to her on this trip, he wanted her to feel safe around him. One look at her and he knew his efforts were being rewarded, because she looked way more comfortable than before. He started the truck and started the long trek home ready to learn everything he could about the girl riding shotgun in his truck. While Amy just stared out the windshield wanting to talk to Ty, but too scared she would fall for him, to start a conversation.


	5. Chapter Five

**AN: It has felt like forever since I've written, so I'm glad to be back home. I think I'm going to only once a week, because I start school very soon. This story means a lot to me, but I'm taking a lot of difficult classes this year and need to focus on them more. I hope this makes since. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and this story. **

"So how come you didn't let me try on the boots you bought for me?" Ty was trying to get Amy to talk to him. She had been really quite so far and it worried him.

"Because I trust Soraya and her judgement." Amy tried to ignoreTy's flirty tone. She wasn't going to embarrass her family by trusting another boy who was going to leave, this time the boy would leave without her and her pride. Ty could tell Amy wasn't buying what he was selling so he switched strategies to get her to talk.

"What is next on your to-do list for me boss?" Talking about work was the last thing Ty wanted to do with Amy, but if it got her to talk to him it would be worth it. Amy was glad he stopped trying to flirt with her and was talking about work. She was flattered, but he was on probation and she couldn't trust him yet, and they had a lot of work to do.

"I'm going to give you your first riding lesson." She was nervous, she'd never given riding lessons before, but she knew he needed to learn to ride if he was going to live on a ranch. Ty had never wanted to learn how to ride a horse, he preferred motorcycles, but if Amy was his instructor he was sure it would grow on him. She wanted to say more to Ty but she was too scared he was expecting more than she could give.

"Awesome, I've only ridden a horse once, but I was great- well I think I was good." He laughed a little. Amy laughed with him. It felt good to laugh and laughing with Ty was even better. She let her fear melt, he was a good guy, her mother wouldn't had him on the ranch if he wasn't.

"Well in that case I think I should have our expert riding instructor teach you then. You're to advanced for me to instruct." Ty knew she was joking but it still worried him. He didn't want someone else he wanted Amy. Amy was worried she said the wrong thing because Ty didn't say anything for a while.

"So Hudson, was that the whole town?" Ty could tell that his not saying anything was worrying Amy. Amy was so glad he broke the silence, she was very socially awkward and had a wave of anxiety wash over her in the silence.

"It's pretty big huh." She joked. Ty just grinned. Amy was so pretty when she was joking around, he couldn't focus on the road as long as she was talking to him.

"Huge." She giggled, and Ty almost crashed his truck. He was glad that the ranch was in view, he wanted to talk to Amy more, but driving with her was dangerous. She watched him drive, he seemed like a good driver, but maybe he couldn't talk and drive, that would explain his silence.

He pulled up in front of the barn, waiting for her instructions, she was getting out of the truck on her end looking around the ranch taking it all in. She'd missed it so much and couldn't get enough of it. She would go on a long ride later and really get back into the swing of things. The porch door slammed closed, and a tall slim brunette that Ty hadn't ever seen, came running towards them.

"Amy, how dare you not call and personally tell me of your homecoming!" The woman yelled at Amy. She sounded sorta offended. Ty wondered who she was as she embraced Amy. She didn't even notice Ty or his truck. She didn't look she belonged on the ranch, her fingers were well manicured, her hair was in tight curls, her makeup was very heavy and her eyes were smokey, and her clothes were designer. Ty'd lived in Vancouver for long enough to recognize a city girl anywhere. "_So who was this mystery girl and how did she know Amy_?"

"Lou, I'm sorry I've been busy trying to get back into the swing of things again. I totally forgot to call. I'm so sorry." Amy was happy to see her sister for the first time in years. Lou didn't come home often, and when she did she didn't stay for long. Ty was surprised when Lou opened her eyes, and they were the same piercing blue as Amy's. He realized she was the other little girl in the pictures on the walls. "_Amy's sister._" The dots had connected in his head. Lou was the girl that lived in New York, that didn't like coming home. Ty felt anger fill his body toward Lou. Marion and Jack needed her while Amy was gone, and she had abandoned them, for what? He looked at Amy and her chatting away, he set to work unloading the truck, sure that his riding lesson had been cancelled. Amy saw Ty unloading the truck out of the corner of her eye, she had totally forgotten that the truck needed to be unloaded. She excused herself from Lou and set to work unloading the truck.

"Hey Ty!" She called out to him, he turned to face her. Waiting for her to speak.

"Find a helmet and put on your new boots, we'll begin your lesson once I finish putting up the feed." She looked at him until he gave her a small nod followed with a small smile. She returned his smile and carried the different feed to the barrels where they kept it. She went into the office to get a knife to open the bags, to find Ty struggling to put on his helmet. She giggled as she walked over to help him get it on. Ty didn't know what to do as she came closer and stopped in front of him. He just knew he couldn't move as she stared into his eyes, her eyes making his urge to run disappear.

"Here." She put her hands on the straps of the helmet and adjusted them for a while. She struggled for a little her hand lightly grazing his cheek causing a spark in his body. If she felt what he just did, then she didn't show it. Her eyes still focused on his helmet. She moved her feet to get closer to the helmet strap and make it easier to adjust, when she stumbled, his chiseled face distracting her, he caught her and his eyes met hers. Their faces were so close and for a split second Amy felt like kissing him, and something in his eyes made her think he wanted to kiss her too. But she thought of Jesse and how Ty was on probation, and getting involved with him would not be the right thing to do for both of them. She focused her gaze on the helmet and worked on it letting the moment die, and Ty cursed in his head for making her feel uncomfortable. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Amy worked fast to get the helmet to be safe on his head. She didn't want to be so close and tempted by him, but she cared about his safety. She smiled when she finally got it to buckle. She stepped back and grabbed the knife and left quickly to work on the feed. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and how they had a riding lesson to get through. She didn't think she could do it until she saw Mallory.

"Hey Mallory, can you give Ty a riding lesson? You're a way better instructor then me and I'm really busy right now." She pleaded with the little blond. Hoping she wouldn't see through her.

"Sure, I've always wanted to teach a complete beginner." The girl's eyes were very bright with plotting. And if Amy didn't know any better she would think the girl had a crush on Ty.

"Teach him how to properly tack up a horse, and if he asks where I'm at, say I had to go catch up with Lou. My mother's orders." Amy hoped Mallory would believe her lie. She looked at her face and knew immediately that she didn't even care, she was blinded by getting to spend time with Ty. "_Who could blame her." _Amy wished that she could give him his first lesson, but after what happened in the office she wasn't sure she could do it without sounding stupid. Mallory just nodded, she knew better than to say no to Amy. She thought Ty was gorgeous and had a huge crush on him. She hoped that with one lesson he would fall in love with her, and if he didn't then maybe Amy would let her teach him permanently. Mallory knew Ty was very interested in Amy, she was badgered by him with questions all about her. Personally if she couldn't have him she'd want Amy to. Ty walked into the barn aisle looking for Amy reminding Mallory what she needed to do.

"Hey Ty I'm going to give you your first riding lesson!" She said cheerfully. Ty looked at Mallory, he couldn't believe himself right now. He'd scared Amy off, and away from him. Now she wouldn't even come near him. He should've kept his feelings in check, now everything was messed up between them.

"Why isn't Amy teaching me?" He needed to know what Amy told Mallory, because he didn't want Mallory to think poorly of him either.

"She said something about Lou wanting her to come catch up with her." Ty relaxed maybe she wanted to give him his lesson, but couldn't. He could understand that. He convinced himself that as Mallory showed him how to tack up his horse. He was still thinking about Amy when he and his horse went to the round pin and Mallory showed him how to mount up.

Amy looked around the house for Lou before thinking to check her room. Amy didn't understand her sister since she got back, Amy hated being in her room and away from her family, meanwhile Lou seemed to love being away from everyone. Amy shook her head as she saw Lou walking around her room.

"How long do you think you'll be staying?" Amy didn't expect her to stay very long.

"Just for three days." Amy wasn't surprised by her answer. Lou didn't like the ranch because she was afraid of horses and her life was in New York. She gave the same excuse every time. She also was closer to their dad whom Amy hadn't seen since she was five.

"That's not very much time." Amy quipped. Trying to hide her disappointment. Lou felt bad, she always did when visiting her family, they always expected her to stay longer and visit more, but they never tried to visit her in New York. She knew that they couldn't just leave the ranch, but they could find someone to take care of it for a few days. She wanted to show them her life and how wonderful it was. She knew her family loves horses more than most people and New York was filled with people not horses, but she wished that her family would show some support of her career and lifestyle.

"Well I have an apartment and a job that I can't leave for long." She closed the conversation and shut Amy out. She always did. Amy backed out of the room, she didn't mean to upset her sister that much. She didn't know what to do. She was the only one in the house besides Lou, who had shut her out, and she didn't want to be alone in the living room or her bedroom, so she went to the barn and to the horses.

"Hey where are you going?" Ty was upset to see Amy walking towards the barn without her sister. She'd lied to Mallory to get out of giving him his lesson. He glanced at her face to see her eyes full of tears. She kept walking without a word to him or Mallory. She collected all her tack and started to tack up Jazz and mounted him and rode away. She was too distracted to see the storm clouds above and in too much need of a good ride to care. She felt free and happy for the first time in a long time, so when she heard the first crack of lightning she decided she needed to head back home quickly, she looked around and immediately thought of a shortcut her mother told her about. She was only supposed to take it in emergencies and being out in a storm counted. She knew it was near a dangerous man's farm, but it wouldn't matter. She quickly started on it when she heard fearful cries from a horse she stopped and saw him rearing up and covered in bruises and whip watched him and listened, and knew she had to help this frightened and abused horse. She did the only thing she could think of, she called her mother.


	6. Chapter Six

**AN: Sorry for the slow upload, I've been busy with marching band camp. Fall is a very busy time of year for me so if I don't upload for a while don't worry I'm just really busy and will write as soon as I have time. **

Amy was scared, the storm was getting closer and the light was fading. Her mom told her to watch the horse and see if its owner was around. Amy hoped not, how someone treats their animals tells a person a lot about them. From what Amy could see this guy was going to be trouble. She was watching the horse move around his pen, he was graceful and couldn't hide his beauty beneath his scars. The sound of a truck engine broke her gaze on him, she was relieved to see her mom's blue Chevy and the red trailer behind it. Marion jumped out of her truck, she was so glad that even though it had been over a year since she needed to, Amy still put horses before herself. It always worried her, but she felt a deep pride in that moment.

"Amy put Jazz in the trailer and get in the truck." Marion waited for Amy to protest but to her surprise she didn't say anything and lead the mare into the trailer and got into the truck. Marion was shocked Amy had seemed the same to her so far, but maybe she had changed more than she thought she had.

Amy was scared she hadn't been with her mom to rescue a horse in a long time, and she was too nervous to argue with her mom. She sat in the truck waiting and trying to calm her racing heart. She jumped when she heard her mom and a man who she guessed was the horses "owner" having a shouting match, she knew her mom would win, she always did, and sure enough she was soon sitting next to her and putting her keys in the ignition. A grim but successful look on her face.

"Lets get home and get them into the warm barn, I told grandpa and Ty to set up a stall for him after you called. I've never been prouder of you Amy. I'm so glad we got you that cell phone." Marion couldn't help but gush over Amy. She wasn't sure that Amy had the same passion as her until now. She knew Amy had the gift, but she wasn't sure if Amy would want to be like Lou and go for an office job in the city, or use her talent. She knew that Amy wouldn't have to choose for a few years, but she had a feeling as they sat in the dark driving in the storm that this was what Amy wanted to do for the rest of her life. She was thinking about Amy's future instead of the wet and curved road, and suddenly she lost control of the truck and they swerved off the road, down the steep slope crashing into a tree. The last thing she heard was Amy scream her name.

Jack, Lou, Ty, and Mallory were sitting at the table waiting for Marion and Amy to return so they could eat dinner, they all sat in silence all a little bit annoyed. When the phone rang everyone seemed to perk up, they all wanted an excuse to leave the very awkward and quiet table. Jack reached it first and the others sat down disappointed.

"Hello? Why hello Stumpy, no I'm not going to sit down just tell me. Alright I'll be right there. Thank you for telling me. See you soon." Jack felt like someone had just punched him in the guts he didn't know what to do.

Stumpy had told him that he heard a loud crash from down the road and thought it was a power line down and went to check it out, instead he found Marion's truck in a ditch with glass everywhere, and when he went down to see if they were alright he found Marion gone and Amy barely hanging on. He called an ambulance and they were able to get Amy to the hospital in Calgary, but like Stumpy thought, Marion was gone. Jack had lost it. He started sobbing and was parlized with grief.

"Grandpa what's wrong?" Lou had never seen her grandfather cry, so she knew something bad had happened. She looked at him trying to figure it out because he had gone stiff. She didn't really need to ask to know. She had a feeling but she couldn't say it outloud. One look in his eyes and her fear was confirmed. She felt herself go into autopilot and tell Ty to drive Mallory home, and that they should eat at Maggie's for dinner. She didn't know what happened but she was sure that her grandpa needed time before he could say it.

"They think that she lost control of the truck and it slide down the slope and then crashed into a big tree. She's gone, my baby girl is gone, and Amy is in the ICU at Crossbow right now." Jack couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to tell them. He felt so sorry for Amy, she'd just got reunited with her mother and now she was gone forever. He wasn't even sure if Amy would make it the way Stumpy had made it sound. He was thankful that he had a neighbor like Stumpy, who risked his life to save his granddaughter's, and was in the ER with her while he waited for her family to be with her. He grabbed his keys and headed for his truck to once again find Amy.

Ty couldn't believe it. Amy was in a wreck with her mom and she was now in the ER with doctors frantically trying to save her. He knew he had to go with Jack and Lou to see her. He needed to see her breathing to let go of the weight of the possibility she could be gone. He didn't care what Jack or Lou said, he was going to tail them to the hospital. Mallory or no Mallory, he didn't care, he needed to see her as soon as possible.

"Amy is very weak right now, she's stable but we're going to put her in a medically induced coma until she's stronger. We aren't sure if there will be any brain damage at this point. You can go and see her now." The doctor patted Jack's shoulder lightly and walked away. Jack and Lou just stood there holding onto each other nether sure that they could stand without the other's support. Jack gently lead her to the chairs and they sat down neither of them able to speak.

"We thought you guys would need some food, so we picked something up from Maggie's." Mallory didn't know what to say. She looked up to Marion and Amy, and now both of them could be gone. She didn't want Ty to go without her, she was the one who made him stop at Maggie's and get food and coffee for everyone. She wasn't sure that they would be hungry, but she knew that they needed comfort food, and she felt she did her part. She thought Ty would get a ticket the way he was speeding to get to the hospital. She had a feeling that he liked Amy right from his first day when he asked all about her, and this just added to her theory. She tried to smile and be positive, but for the first time in her life Mallory couldn't even muster lighting a match in the darkness.

Lou had so many regrets, and was so worried she couldn't eat even if she was starving. She wished she had spent more time at the ranch with her mom and sister, she wished she was a better older sister to Amy, and she wished that she didn't blame her mom, for her dad leaving them. She knew it was wrong to still blame her mom even after she died, but her long established feelings couldn't go away just like that. It didn't work that way, it couldn't. She knew she'd have to stay in Hudson for longer than she planned. Her grandfather needed her and so did Amy. She would be on the phone all day tomorrow, explaining to her boss and boyfriend why she would be away longer than she originally planned. She also had to start planning her mother's funeral. Her life would once again be on hold because her family's problems had to come before her own.

Ty didn't know if he should head back to the ranch, or stay. No one had the heart to eat the food that Mallory insisted they buy. He felt mad that here he was in Calgary to see Amy, and know how she was doing and no one would tell him anything. He got up and no one seemed to be surprised or notice that he was leaving and to be honest he wasn't ether. He was going to walk out and drive to the nearest liquor store and buy himself something strong to forget, but something stopped him. He thought of Amy's picture, Amy in the round pin with a horse, his and Amy's almost kiss. He walked up to the hospital front desk gave the nurse the best smile he could muster, and asked for her room number and current status. He thanked her when she finished giving him the information he requested. He followed her instructions to get to Amy's room, knocked slightly, then walked in. He couldn't believe how beat up her face and body looked. He made sure the door was closed walked to her bedside and sat down in the plush recliner that was inches away from the bed. He took her limp hand in his and held it with no intention of letting go.

Jack wasn't blind, he saw Ty get up, but he hadn't expected the troubled young man to even come at all. He didn't blame him for leaving, it wasn't his family that was in doctor had told them before Ty and Mallory had arrived that they could go into her room, but he didn't have the heart to see her or get up. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that she was now an orphan. He hadn't heard from her so called "father" since he kicked him out ten years ago and neither had she. Amy only had him and Lou now, and Lou would be leaving soon. He knew his pain as Marion's father wouldn't even compare to Amy's and Lou's as her daughters. He mulled over how he would tell Amy when she woke up that she was now motherless.

Lou couldn't help but graze on the food Ty and Mallory had bought. It would be wasteful not to. She still didn't know what she was supposed to be feeling. She was devastated to lose her mother so young, but she was also relieved that she wouldn't have to try to fix their relationship. She was worried about Amy but she was also mad that her grandpa wasn't going to try and tell their dad what had happened. She had his number and she believed him when he said he was clean and wanting to see them. She wished she was here with her dad instead of her grandpa. He would've been more appreciative of her feelings.

Mallory had been very aware of everyone and when Ty got up to leave she followed him with her eyes once he started walking. She was sure he was going to leave them, and was confused about what his rush to get here was. She guessed he just wanted to dump her and pretend to care, until he got bored. She watched him and just when she thought he was going to walk out he stopped. He stood still for a few seconds before walking to the nurses station. Her eyes bulged as he started talking with the pretty, young nurse smiling. Her jaw dropped as she saw his demeanor change into a somber look as he started walking towards a hospital room. Jack and Lou may have not noticed but she did, he was going to visit Amy! Without knowing it Ty had just strongly supported her theory.

Ty woke up with his fingers intertwined with Amy's, he smiled, they fit perfectly. Even beat up and bruised she looked perfect in his eyes. He knew he had a pile of work waiting for him at the ranch, but something about her drew him in and he had to fight to get away. As he looked at her he felt a twang a pain for her. She had lost her mom, just when she had finally found her. He didn't know how long she'd be in this coma, but he knew that the ranch wouldn't be the same without her or Marion around. He debated leaving for work, but he couldn't leave Amy and her addictive aura, Jack and work would just have to wait.


	7. Chapter Seven

**AN: Sorry about the lack of updates the past few months. I haven't really had the time or energy to write since school has started back up. I hope this update is worth the wait. Let me know what you think and please review. Thank You for reading!**

The sun was shining brightly on the crowded cemetery, and Jack hated it. It annoyed him that it could light everything up while he was in such a dark place. He never thought his daughter would die before he did, and Amy being in the hospital didn't help anything. He had no idea how to tell her when she woke up. He was exhausted, it had been a hard week balancing the preparations for Marion's funeral and being at Amy's bedside. He was drained of feeling and felt like he was just breathing and even that was a struggle.

Lou didn't know what to tell her boss, she had only made plans for a weekend visit, but the way things were going, she didn't see herself leaving anytime soon, just like old times. She watched, tears rolling down her face, as they laid her mother's casket in the ground. She hadn't expected as many people who showed up to her mother's funeral, and she especially hadn't expected to see her high school boyfriend and her mom's former project Scott Cardial. She hadn't seen him in years and time had worked it's wonders on him. She thought of walking over and talking to him, but quickly dismissed the idea when she saw the pretty redhead standing next to him. She knew she was a terrible person for being more concerned about an ex than her family, but she just couldn't help it. She regained focus on the speaker. as he talked about how her amazing mom, inspired him to be a better person.

Amy woke up slowly, she had no idea where she was and why she could barely breathe. Her eyes finally focused and she saw that she was in a hospital room and her grandpa and Lou were in the room with her. She was confused why her mom wasn't in the room with them and by her bedside. "Where's mom?" She asked, her throat scratchy and raw. She saw Lou's pitting look and suddenly felt sick.

"Amy there's been an accident…" Lou began tears filling up her eyes and her voice was shaky. She couldn't finish before Amy started screaming, and it broke her heart. She knew it'd be hard to tell Amy, but she hadn't expected it to be this heart-wrenching. She watched as her grandpa got up and gave her a slight nod as he went to find a nurse to calm Amy down. Her sister was hysterical and all she could do was watch in horror.

Ty had been in the hallway with three coffees in his hand when he heard Amy's screams. It was torture to have to listen through it, and his eyes started watering as he listened in. He couldn't even remember the last time he cried it was so long ago, but once again Amy Flemming was making him feel things he hadn't even known he could feel. He jumped back as the door swung open and out stepped Jack. He handed Jack a coffee and received a silent thank you from the cowboy.

"I need a nurse to check in on my granddaughter." Jack pleaded. He was thankful for the coffee from Ty, if he hadn't had it he probably wouldn't have even made it to the nurses station he was that exhausted. The boy was more useful than he originally thought. Hell without Ty the horses would be starving and Jack would have another thorn in his side. Maybe the boy was just miss judged, or missguided, Marion hadn't gone into details about the boy and why she chose him. And although Marion was his sponsor and since she was now "deceased" as his social worker put it, he wouldn't have to stay at Heartland. He could find another sponsor elsewhere, but Jack agreed to sponsor him because if Marion believed in the boy so did he. Jack then told the nurse what room Amy was in and why he needed her. His thoughts off of Ty for the time being.

"Big breath Amy-good, you're doing great. It's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay." Amy just stared at the nurse, she didn't find any comfort in her words. How could she? The nurse had no idea what Amy had just gone through, and it slightly irritated her. She felt broken and defeated and there was just no way she was going to calm down. He breathing was erratic and wild until someone gently took her hand and gently squeezed it. She had no idea who it was but, she finally felt somewhat calm.

Ty had no idea why he'd just grabbed her hand, sure he liked her a lot, but he didn't think her grandfather would appreciate him holding his grandfather's hand. Sure enough Jack was giving him a dirty look, Ty was about to put her hand down, when he saw her. Her cheeks were red and stained with tears, her optimistic look that he was drawn to gone. She looked all but happy, yet there was a small upturn on her lips. Her smile was small, but it definitely was there. And Ty just couldn't bring himself to let go of her delicate hand.

"Look at all these unpaid bills!" Lou said to no one in particular. She had gone back to the ranch to get things ready for Amy's second homecoming. She wasn't exactly thrilled about being at the ranch all by herself, especially when it was filled with mementos of her mom. She was just pouring herself a cup of coffee when a truck she didn't recognize drove down the driveway. She had a sinking feeling, until she saw the giant sticker on the side of the truck; **Scott Cardinal DVM Hudson Veterinary Clinic 403-555-0190 **she felt a wave of relief flood her. Until she realized the last time they spoke was when they broke things off. She couldn't let him see her like this, so she quickly ran to the bathroom to freshen up.

Jack had drifted off asleep after Lou left, he woke up to see Amy and Ty laughing and talking like best buds, and it relieved him to see that she was still able to laugh. Her laugh always put a smile on his face. Maybe having Ty around her wasn't such a bad thing. He hadn't expected Ty to stay with her or even visit her at all, maybe he should be more protective of Amy, after all she'd just been taken advantage of by a boy. And Ty was a felon, but for right now he was just glad that at least someone was able to still make Amy laugh. He didn't want to interrupt them so he nodded off to sleep again.

Amy was really nervous. She wasn't sure if she could even go home again, she felt so isolated and alone. Ty had managed to make her feel a little better, but he wasn't with her right now. She sat back into her seat and sighed. Her Grandpa looked at her worriedly so she gave him the best smile she could muster. She was sure that the world was against her. She had done a good job of keeping it together the whole ride, until they reached the gate of the ranch. And then she lost it.

Ty had been letting the horses out into the pastures when he saw Jack's truck approach the gate. He couldn't even imagine what Amy was going through right now. She had to return to a house with her mom's footprints all over it. He was jealous of Amy's relationship with her mom when she returned home. How they had picked up like no time had passed, acting like the past year never happened. He had wished he and his mom could of had that bond. But as he watched Amy's head drop and Jack stop the car for her, he felt his heart break. All for a girl he barely knew.

"Hi Scott!" Lou cursed herself for sounding too eager to see him again.

"Lou, it's been a while. How are you?" Scott thought time had treated her well. Even though her eyes were really red and puffy her beauty was undeniable.

"I've been better." Lou said with a stressed laugh. Scott winched he'd forgotten all about her mom, and felt really dumb.

"I'm really sorry about your mom." Scott was very sincere. Lou smiled then looked out around the ranch. She spotted her Grandpa's truck and pointed to it.

"He's just bringing Amy home, then he's all yours. Knowing he didn't come for her. She smiled, turned and went inside the house. She had to get away from Scott before she'd fall for him again.

"Amy, I know, it's hard and it still hurts, but if you keep holding it off it will hurt worse." Jack didn't know how to comfort his granddaughter. The poor girl couldn't catch a break. Things had just gotten back to normal before her world was torn apart. He locked eyes with her and gave her the best comforting hug he had. He started the truck again and pulled up to the house.

Amy got out of the truck slowly. This was the last place she wanted to be at the moment. Her grandpa had comforted her and she felt better, but she still wasn't ready. She contemplated going in the house for a second before making a mad dash for the barn. She cursed at herself, it may have been better to go in the house because her mom was always in the barn. Amy's heartbeat sped up when she heard steps behind her. She half expected it to be her mom. She turned and was surprised to see Ty leading a horse into the barn. His eyes had a sad concerned look that acted like a magnet to hers. He stepped further in the barn, his eyes still locked onto hers. She walked closer to him, he'd been really sweet to her at the hospital, and she felt like they knew each other better now, but she wasn't sure. She was really close to him now and her eyes were still glued to his. She couldn't do it, she couldn't be this close to him without kissing him, and changing everything. She gave him a coy smile, broke eye contact, and ran away.

Ty couldn't believe it, he'd been so close to kissing the one girl that made him want to change,and be better, and he blew it. He should've known she wasn't ready for another guy in her life. Her life was already pretty complicated and pushing a romance she wasn't ready for wouldn't do her any good. He felt so stupid, she had a bad track record with guys and here he was trying to open a door she slammed shut. He put the horse in its stall and kicked the nearest thing in his path. It made a huge crash, just as Jack walked in.

"TY!" He gave him a stern look. He was walking in the barn with Scott to discuss a good stall for the horse Marion and Amy saved. Scott looked at the Ty confusion written all over his face as Ty mumbled an apology.

"I suggest you go up stairs and get ready for dinner." Ty rushed up the loft stairs glad to get away from Jack's wrath.

"I'll clean this stall up for him if you can bring him tomorrow." Jack pointed to a stall by the barn door. His voice solemn. He knew it would be emotional for Amy when she found out, but he knew it had to be done. He couldn't let this horse die like his daughter. He focused back on what Scott was saying not really processing any of it. He finally shook Scott's hand and wished him well. He felt lighter and better knowing he'd done the right thing.

Lou hadn't meant to be sitting on the porch trying to watch her grandfather converse with Scott. She didn't mean to still care about the guy that dumped her right before she moved. It just happened. She scrambled to get up when she saw them shake hands and head out of the barn. She tried to act casual, but she just felt awkward. So far the only time she'd been able to feel something since her mother died was around Scott. She hated that he still had that hold on her, so many years later. She turned to look at him one last time. He waved and smiled at her, and she waved and smiled back. Butterflies fluttering in her stomach.


	8. Chapter Eight

**AN: Happy New Year! One of my goals for 2020 is to finish this story and maybe start another. I don't really have a big plan for this story, and how far along the Heartland storyline I should take it. I'm open to suggestions. I hope you like this chapter. **

"Grandpa! What's that horse doing here?" Amy was steaming. How dare her grandpa bring that horse here. The horse her mother died trying to save. What did he expect her to do with him? She knew he couldn't see the pain he was causing her, but she was still mad at him.

Jack just ignored Amy. She would thank him one day for bringing the horse to her for her to fix. Scott had warned him about the horse's hot temper, but other than that he was a sound horse. He figured Amy and the horse had a lot more in common, than she thought. He put the horse in its new stall and turned to see Ty watching him closely. The boy had a lot to learn about working on a ranch.

Lou stood awkwardly in the kitchen as Scott poured two mugs with coffee. He had mumbled some sort of a good morning to her. She still wasn't used to seeing him so much. She just nodded her head, and gave him some sort of a smile. She wanted to ask him a million questions, but wasn't prepared to get hurt all over again from his answers.

Ty had been up all night thinking about his almost kiss with Amy. He felt like a jerk for letting his desire get in the way of her boundaries. A small part of him swore that he saw lust in her eyes too, but it was probably just his imagination. He was so wound up, as soon as he heard Jack's voice he jumped up. He got dressed and started down the stairs when he heard her voice, and he stopped in his tracks, she sounded exhausted like she too had a restless night. He then heard her run off, and wondered what had upset her. He heard Jack lead a horse into the barn and his eyes fixated onto the horse that he recognized as the one that tore Amy's world apart.

Amy locked eyes with Lou her eyes begging for Amy to rescue her from Scott. She knew Lou would want to talk to her about her screaming in the middle of the night, since she was the one that shook her awake, but she wasn't ready for that yet. She then came up with an excuse to get rid of Scott.

"Hey Scott I think Grandpa wanted your help with that horse." Lou mouthed a small "thank you" and Amy had to hold her giggle as he walked out.

"Wow, I didn't know we are in middle school here." Amy teased her lightly.

"Hey so are we going to talk about last night or not?" Lou knew she had to address the screaming she heard Amy doing last night.

"Lou I promise it was nothing." Amy argued.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Lou wasn't going to drop it. It was too important.

"Well last time I checked you aren't my mother!" Amy stormed off her eyes watering. Lou wanted to say something more, but nothing came out. She heard a noise behind her and turned to find a sheepish Scott.

"I'm… just here to return your mugs." He walked toward the sink. "Your doing a pretty good job with her." He remarked.

"It doesn't feel like it." Lou added. Every time she tried talking to Amy, she ended up storming off.

"All she needs is time. She's been through a lot." They both faced the direction Amy had gone. "So how's life in the big city?" He finally had the courage to ask.

"Well it's way louder than here, and the people aren't as friendly. The city has this energy though, it's like this crazy amazing energy. It's hard to explain the magic of New York. It's also easier to lose yourself there." She paused, realizing she'd shared too much before adding, "I really like my boss and my job is very rewarding." She saw him looking at her and diverted his attention asking him. "How does it feel to have your own clinic Dr. Cardinal?"

"Not nearly as exciting as living in New York, but it's great. I love all my patients, I can take as long as a want for lunch, and I get to save lives. Sometimes it's hard being a vet, but the good always outweighs the bad." He glanced over at her clenching her mug tight against her chest, listening to his every word. She would make a great wife for someone one day, but he had his chance and he blew it.

Amy laid face down on her bed letting her exhaustion and emotions over take her. She felt so alone. She missed her mom so much. She shifted on her bed and the sun hit her in her eyes. She was so annoyed, she got up to close the curtain, when she saw him cutting firewood with a cute scowl on his face. He looked up for a second and their eyes met, she gave a small smile and he returned it with a small wave. Amy felt her cheeks redden when she realized he was cutting the wood without a shirt on. She backed away from the window and sat at her desk. She was falling for him, and it felt so good.

Ty had been doing his best to get his mind off Amy while doing his chores. It wasn't working because everywhere he went, his mind went to her. He knew he should focus on his work, but it made the morning go by faster. Jack had just assigned him with cutting firewood, and he had a clear view of the side of the house. He had just thrown a log onto the pile when he saw her looking at him threw her window. Their eyes met and he felt his heart skip a beat when she smiled at him. He waved back trying to play cool. He focused his attention back on the wood, but when he looked up she was gone.

Jack was watching the horse run around the pasture. He had faith that Amy could help him. Scott had told him the horse had a name, Spartan, and that he was once a great jumper. Jack didn't get why people messed up perfectly good animals like Spartan. He was very proud of Marion for sticking up for these horses and giving them a second he knew Amy was just like her, but she needed encouragement. He had ran into his old friend and Jesse's mom Val at Maggie's earlier. He wanted to tell Amy that Val, wanted her to know that Jesse was getting help and felt sorry for his actions, but he didn't think she was ready to hear about him just yet. He sighed as he watched the angry horse graze in front of him.

Lou didn't know how to feel. Scott was still standing in the kitchen, but neither of them were talking. He seemed happy with his life and she didn't want to bring up the past when it was long gone. Her phone beeped and the face of her New York boyfriend, Carl, appeared. The boyfriend she forgot she had. She took a deep breath and flipped open her phone.

"Hey Carl. No it's going to be a little longer than I thought. Well they really need me here. I'll be back at the office as soon as I can. It's not that simple Carl. Alright bye." She hung up the phone a bit ticked off, they were so out of touch lately. They talked everyday, but it wasn't the same as it was in New York.

"Your Boss?" Scott asked. The Lou he knew would never date a guy like that.

"Something like that," she mumbled. For some reason she didn't feel like telling Scott that she was dating someone. He hadn't asked about her dating life, and she didn't want to admit she was dating a jerk. Besides he still hadn't mentioned the redhead from the funeral. She stared down at her coffee because even after all these years Scott Cardinal still had her heart all tied up.

Amy had done enough sitting inside moping, she put on her boots and set out to find her Grandpa. She found him standing at the pasture's fence watching the horse from the accident. She stood next to him in silence, watching the horse run around with fire in his eyes.

"You really think I can fix him?" She broke the silence.

"I think you should try." He answered honestly.

"I just don't want to disappoint her when I fail." Her voice cracked.

"You won't. You have the gift, and there is no one as capable as you when it comes to fixing this horse. You know that, I know that, and she knows that." He put his arm around her gently, and together they watched the horse running around stopping to graze. Amy focused on his body language, giving him a once over, his body was tired and sore, something she could relate to.

"His name is Spartan by the way." Her Grandpa gave her a knowing look. She looked at him for a second before looking back at Spartan. She made up her mind tomorrow she would try join up with him. For him, for her, and her mom.


	9. Chapter Nine

**AN: Sorry for the long span between updates, I'm trying my best to update within a reasonable time span. Anyways I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Please enjoy!**

"Hello Spartan, my name is Amy." Amy stood outside his stall watching him. She was still unsure if she could even help this horse. "Well here goes nothing," she opened the stall door slowly and clipped the lead onto his halter. She led him slowly out to the round pin, she closed the gate enclosing them both to work out their issues.

"Would you look at that Lou!" Jack couldn't hide his smile as he watched Amy interact with the horse. He didn't expect her to start working with him for another week. He knew she was her mother's daughter. He was a little worried that she would get discouraged if she didn't succeed the first few days, but he knew she'd get her confidence back soon. He chuckled as he watched her struggle to latch the old gate. She was definitely her mother's daughter.

"Hey Grandpa I'm going to town to pick up the feed from Maggie's, do you need anything?" Lou looked at her grandfather's face noticing that for the first time in weeks wasn't lined with worry, and smiled. Her gaze directed on what was cheering him up. Amy was working with a horse for the first time since the accident, and looked happy doing it. She grabbed the keys and headed for the truck, feeling a hundred pounds lighter.

"Oh no, I overslept!" Ty cursed through his breath. Jack was already upset with him lately, being late wouldn't make things any better. He quickly pulled a clean shirt over his head and rushed down stairs. He noticed the new horse was missing from his stall. He had no idea where Jack was. He wasn't sure he wanted to find him. He saw Jack step out on the porch and quickly ran over to him apologizing for being late. He was surprised to see Jack smiling. He hadn't seen him smile once since the accident.

"I'm going to try my best to help you, but you have to understand this is my first time doing this without her guiding me." Amy spoke softly to the horse. "I'm not even sure I can help you, so be patient with me." She looked into Spartan's big round eyes, and felt a moment of understanding pass them. She began the process of join up by chasing him around the pin. She knew it was going to take more than a join up for him to fully trust her, but it was a good place to start.

Jack saw the boy's panicked face as he ran toward him. But he was in such a good mood he didn't chew on him for being late. He led him to the back fields where they were going to work in silence in fixing the fence. It had been their routine for some time now. Jack was glad that Ty was a quick learner, otherwise they would waste much more time with him explaining everything. He watched the boy carefully as he tightened the bolts on the fence post. He was definitely good with tools.

"I'm so sorry!" Lou walked into Maggie's so fast she didn't see the person behind the door. She looked up to see who she'd run into and was shocked. "Dad! What are you doing here?" She hadn't seen or spoken to her dad since she was fifteen. She missed him so much, and had wanted to contact him for years, but everytime she tried she hit a dead end.

"I took a job at Big River Ranch. I've worked there for two weeks now." He looked taken aback.

"That's right next to Heartland, why haven't you stopped by, or even attempted to contact us? Do you even know what happened to mom?" Lou felt hurt at his lack of interest in his former family.

"Yeah, like your Grandpa would even let me be a hundred yards from you girls." He snorted.

"You could've called me, I've been trying to reach you for years." Lou felt anger flush her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Lou, I didn't know. I don't exactly have your number." He sounded remorseful.

"Sorry you left a beautiful wife, sorry you left two heartbroken girls, sorry that Amy has no idea what you even look like!" Her voice cracked. "Or sorry that your own daughter didn't know if her daddy was even Alive! I thought you were dead, dad!" Lou felt a lone tear slide down her cheek, and his calloused finger swiftly wipe it away.

"Lou I didn't mean for any of that to happen. Honest. Not a day goes by where I don't regret the choices I made in the past, but I came back to Hudson for a reason. I want to meet Amy and become part of both of your lives again, now that your mother is gone. If you'll let me." He looked hopeful.

"I don't know dad, it's going to take some time." She wanted to let him back into her life badly but she wasn't ready yet.

"Then take this." He handed her a card with his phone number on it. "I'll be in town for a while." He then opened the door, walked to his truck and drove off. Leaving Lou once again.

Ty was glad he and Jack were finally taking a break. They'd been working all morning and it was starting to get hot. Jack was in a good mood today, Ty could tell. He didn't want to push his luck, but he wanted to get off work early to mail a letter to his persisting mom. He was surprised she even cared enough to write to him. For the first time that day his eyes found Amy. She was as pretty as ever working with a horse. She looked a little frustrated but he had to get back to work.

"I know this isn't fun for you either, but can you at least try to work with me?" She had been trying to join up with Spartan for hours. She wished her mom was there to shout advice to her. "I know you're angry, hurt, confused, and lost, but you have to be strong and let me help you." She went quiet. She and this horse really were going through the same thing. She caught a second wind of encouragement and gave it all she got. She could do this on her own. She had to.

"Why hello there Val!" Jack greeted the scowling blond that was sitting on his porch. She was always flirty with him, after her husband and his wife died. She was a very good business woman, and a great neighbor to Jack. She didn't visit too often unless she needed something.

"Hello Jack, I came to talk to you about Jesse." She sounded tired and nervous. She knew Jack hated her son for taking "his Amy," but she valued his opinion. He nodded and held the door for her to come inside. He turned to Ty,

"Why don't you just take the rest of the day off." Ty nodded trying to hide his excitement, and got in his truck with his letter.

"What's going on with Jesse?" He asked respectfully. He didn't like the kid, but he was her son and important to her.

"Well they want to release him early, but I don't want him back under my roof." She spoke firmly. "I don't support what he did to Amy, and I don't think he learned his lesson in just a few months. I have a stable in Europe that has a manager position available. I think it would do him some good to go to Europe to run the barn over there for a few years. Am I a bad mother for shipping him off like that?" She stopped talking and lifted her eyes off her hands to look at Jack.

"Wow Val, that was a lot to take in. Let me ask you something, do you think this is the best thing to help Jesse?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Yes, I think so." She said surely. "Thank you Jack, I don't know what I'd do without you." She got up, hugged him a little too long and walked out the door.

"Hey Soraya, I'm here to pick up my order."Lou handed her sister's best friend a list.

"Sure Lou coming right up." Soraya scanned the list, and gathered everything on it. She looked at the door. "So that's your dad? I thought he was dead." She commented.

"That makes two of us." Lou mumbled. She sat down on a stool while she waited.  
"How's Amy doing?" Soraya was concerned about her friend.

"She's doing much better. She was working with a horse when I left. Hey can I have a menu, I'm just going to eat lunch here." Lou noticed it was almost noon, and she was in the mood for Maggie's delicious diner food.

"Sure! Do you want the ranchman special?" Soraya asked without grabbing a menu.

"You know me too well Soraya." Lou giggled. She felt good, and for the first time in weeks relaxed. Running into her dad and getting his number excited her. Although she still wasn't sure if she was going to call him or not. She took it out of her pocket and stared at it.

Ty hadn't been off the ranch in a while. He'd forgotten the feeling of freedom he got while driving with his windows down and music blaring. He momentarily glanced at the white envelope sitting next to him. He wasn't sure if he bought what his mom wrote him. She said she was clean and away from Wade, but he'd heard that crap before. It never lasted. Why would this time be any different? He wouldn't have written back, but something about Amy losing her mom made him realize he needed to fix his relationship with his own mom. He focused back on the road ahead of him. A smile on his lips thinking about sweet Amy.

Amy took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and turned away from Spartan. She knew when she heard the slow footsteps coming toward her she'd finally done it. She smiled as she turned toward him, holding out her hand with a candy in it. She had his trust. She looked into his deep brown eyes, she still had a lot of work ahead of her, but she'd done it without her mom. Maybe she was going to be okay on her own after all. She clipped him back to the lead and took him back to his stall. She felt closer to her mother than ever at that moment.

"I knew you could do it." Jack smiled at Amy. She smiled back, happier than he imagined she'd be.

"I guess you were right, we do have a lot in common. We're both caught up on the past, when the reality is there's nothing we can do to change it. It happened, but it's all over. We're going to be okay. I'm going to be okay." She had finally put it together. They really were going to be okay. He felt a sense of pride from her maturity. She had done a lot of growing up the past few months. He hugged her and pulled her close to him.

"I'm so glad we have you back Amy. You remind me more of her everyday, and bring so much joy and life to this ranch." They walked out of the barn together,meeting Lou in the yard and helping her unload the truck. All three of them finally feeling like a family.


	10. Chapter Ten

**AN: I'm very sorry for not updating for a while, my mental health has been pretty bad these past few months and I'm just now starting to get better. I hope you enjoy this chapter because this is my favorite chapter so far to write. **

"Ty! Lower your heels, toes up. Toes Up!" The fierce little blonde yelled at her student. He was better than their last lesson, but not by much.

"Mallory, I'm trying my best." He complained. Riding was harder than he thought, but if it impressed Amy it was worth the suffering. The beautiful girl was in the pasture working on more trust exercises with the new horse. She'd been at it for hours, she was one determined girl, which was one feature of hers that was very attractive to Ty. She looked at ease next to the horse. He was jealous of her effortless nature with horses. Mallory suddenly snapped at him to pay attention bringing him back to Earth, and he lost his view of her.

"Bye Grandpa, bye Lou!" Amy yelled at the pair as they entered the truck together. They had an unavoidable meeting at the bank. She focused on Spartan. The two of them had become more trusting toward one another. Later she was going on a trail ride with him. Before Scott's check up on his progress. Currently she was working on some light liberty work her mother's journal recommended when she noticed a truck coming down the drive with a trailer attached. She walked toward the place it stopped, as a man stepped out. He looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't quite place him.

"Are you Amy Flemming?" Tim couldn't believe how much his daughter looked like his ex wife. He wanted to tell her who he was, but he couldn't. Not yet. It was hard to get Jack and Lou both off the ranch at the same time, but his friend at the bank helped him out. He looked around his old home, it was like time didn't touch it, but time was never that kind.

"Yes…" Something about this man made her feel really strange. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah my horse." He saw her confusion. "That is if you still help fix people's horses." He was very nervous that he would upset her.

"That was more of my mom's thing, I helped her from time to time, but I'm not as skilled as she was." She saw disappointment and sadness fill his face. "But I can try." He looked thrilled as he led her to the back of his trailer.

"I got this horse from a friend who was going to send him to the auction house, he's supposed to be a ranch horse, but he's afraid of cows." He smiled as he saw her chuckle a little. "I know I should've asked how he handles around cattle, but that slipped my mind when I saw him. Do you think you can help him? I really need him, he's the replacement for my now retired horse" Tim waited for her to answer anxiously.

"I guess it can't hurt to try, but no promises that he'll be any better." She smiled at the strange man. "Can I have your contact information so I can inform you of his progress?" She was sure her memory would be jogged when he told her his name.

"Sorry for being so informal. Your Grandpa and I go way back, in fact we were rivals on the rodeo circuit. It's probably best I don't give you my real name." He winked at her.

"Alright I can do that." Amy was a little disappointed he wasn't giving her his real name, but at least she was getting his phone number. "Just give me your phone number and I'll be able to contact you with his progress. He handed her a card with a number on it.

"This is the number for the ranch manager at Big River Ranch, just ask for Jim when you call and he'll give me the message. I also shouldn't come while your Grandpa is around, I don't want to upset him." He gave a dry laugh.

"Okay I'll make sure he's not around when you come over." She smiled at the thought of keeping such a petty secret from her Grandpa. I'll be in touch." She walked around to unload the horse. "Wow he's very muscular and he has a spectacular mane!" She marveled at the sandy colored horse as she brought him into the barn. "Jim" looked very amused at her goggling the horse, and she suddenly felt slightly embarrassed and unprofessional.

Tim couldn't help but soak in Amy treating the horse like Marion would. She really was her mother's daughter. He felt instant remorse at his inner remark, he hoped she was nothing like her deadbeat dad. She was better off only taking after her mother and grandfather. Making Jim his fake name was a huge risk, it would be too easy for her to find his true identity, and too easy for Jack to sniff out. But part of him wanted that. He looked around his former home one last time before giving a stiff smile and wave towards Amy and left, his mistakes burning worse than ever.

"Whose horse is this Amy?" Jack called out to his granddaughter, he was glad she finally felt up to taking a client. When he didn't get an answer from her, he noticed Spartan's empty stall. He smiled at the fact that she was forming a bond with him. He glanced over at the new palomino horse, he had the build of a sturdy ranch horse. He went into Marion's office and looked around for the papers the banker needed. He was looking in the desk drawer when he saw a wethered notecard. He was surprised to see Marion's rushed spraw all over it, at the top it said My Biggest Regrets. He shook his head when he saw 'not taking better care of Tim' on it. After all these years she still blamed herself for his fall from grace. Jack was a generally reasonable man, but something about Tim always made his blood boil.

"You've really improved Ty, pretty soon you'll look natural on the back of a horse." Ty listened to Mallory as they walked slowly back to the barn. He was exhausted, riding a motorcycle wasn't nearly as much work as riding a horse. He had a small feeling that his riding instructor was lying to him, because she had a small crush on him. Unfortunately, for the little cowboy Jake that was obviously in love with her. Poor guy, Ty felt bad for him. He felt disappointment wash over him when he saw Spartan's empty stall, since getting him to join up, Amy was attached to his hip. Ty felt pretty stupid for being jelous of a horse, but since meeting Amy he'd become a guy who craved any conversations no matter how boring as long as they were with her.

"Hey Tim! How'd it go at Heartland? Did you finally see your daughter?" Tim's fellow ranch hand, Alan, quizzed him. He'd heard all about Tim's family problems and because Tim was his rodeo hero growing up, he cared about his personal life too.

"She took my horse, but I didn't tell her who I was." He paused. "I want to build a positive relationship with her before telling her. That way it should be easier for her to forgive me."

"That makes sense."

"I hope she thinks so too. Do you mind telling the guys, if anyone calls asking for a guy named Jim to hand the phone to me. I didn't want to give her my real name." He explained.

"Jim, really creative." He scoffed.

"Hey I was under a lot of pressure." Tim couldn't help but laugh at his terrible fake name.

Amy was on another planet while riding Spartan. She'd never had a connection with a horse as strong as the one she felt with Spartan. He was amazing. They came up on a fallen tree, and sailed over it. She hadn't felt more free in a long time. When riding him she had total control, something she didn't have anywhere else in her life. She thought about how far she'd come since leaving Jesse, sure she experienced some tragedy, but somethings like meeting Ty had been great. She blushed as she thought about Ty, something about him drew her to him, but she didn't know what. He was very physically attractive, but he was also so sweet to her she wanted to get to know him better. She looked at her watch before turning back towards the barn, she was going to be late for Scott.

"Hey Lou." Scott watched Lou jump slightly at his voice smiling slightly as she turned around.

"Scott! What brings you here?" Lou looked at his amused face. She wasn't expecting him, or the feelings he brought with him.

"Just checking up on Spartan, Amy's doing great with him so far. I hope you don't mind, but Jack invited me over for dinner and nothing beats a home cooked meal, even if you cook it." His humor was dry just like when they were in high school.

"Haha very funny, but I took several cooking classes while in New York, and now everybody loves my cooking." She replied almost instantly. She was still quick as a whip to defend her pride. Scott had always loved that about her. He realized in that moment how much he missed having Lou in his life. It was going to be another painful heartbreak for him in a few weeks when she returned to New York.

"I'm glad you could join us for dinner tonight Scott." Jack was trying to make light conversation at the silent dinner table. He felt bad for inviting Scott to a really awkward dinner. He didn't normally like playing matchmaker but he knew for a fact that the two of them had unfinished business and needed a little push. He had to admit that he didn't even have anything to say. He was relieved when Ty got up after finishing his meal, and left for the barm. He could sense a release of tension as everyone else got up to put their plates in the dishwasher. When he looked over from the sink Amy was slipping on her boots for night check happy to get out of the house.

Ty was so glad that dinner was over. It was physically painful to sit through. He flopped on his bed worn out from a hard day's work. Amy or Jack would do night check so he didn't even bother. He was just about to drift off to sleep when he heard footsteps on the loft stairs. It was probably Jack so he pretended to be asleep. His eyes flew open when he heard a knock, Jack never knocked.

"Ty," Amy whispered softly. "Are you still awake?" She waited for a reply.

"Yes. What do you need Amy?" He sat up to get a good look at her.

"Can we talk?" She was very nervous about what she was about to do.

"Sure, come on in." He gestured towards the edge of the bed. She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed facing him. She took a deep breath.

"I have feelings for you, and I want to get to know you better and explore my feelings." She suddenly panicked. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to just spring that all on you like that." Her cheeks flamed as she got up to leave.

"Wait! Don't go Amy, because I have feelings for you too!" She turned around at his confession and returned to the edge of his bed.

"Really? You're not just saying that because you feel bad for me because my life is a train wreck." Her eyes watered.

"Why would I ever think that? Amy I like you because you've had so many horrible things happen to you and you're still a positive and determined person. You're the type of girl every guy spends a lifetime trying to find." He held out his hand for her to hold and to his surprise she took it.

"I really want this, but for it to work we have to take it really slow. And your probation could be finished before we even kiss, and I don't want to be the reason you stay even if you hate it here. And I'm still not sure if I'm ready to date again, after everything with Jesse." Amy felt stupid for her rambling.

"Trust me Amy if we're going to do this, we're going to do it right. If you feel like we're going too fast then we'll slow down, and it's not like I have much to look forward to when my probations up. I have nothing but you to look forward to in my life. I don't want to hurt you Amy, because you've had enough hurt for one lifetime." When he stopped talking he noticed her staring at him intensely and suddenly worried he said the wrong thing. He was surprised when she moved closer to him and kissed him passionately. He never wanted it to end, her lips felt like they belonged on his, and he was disappointed when she pulled away a second later.

"Slow, remember." She was smiling as she got off the bed and walked towards the door turning to say "Goodnight Ty," before disappearing down the stairs. Ty was pretty sure before that he loved Amy Fleming, but after that kiss he knew he was in love with her.


End file.
